


One More Time in a Bed Wouldn't Hurt

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Series: Auror Fuck Buddies [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, Fuckbuddies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks





	One More Time in a Bed Wouldn't Hurt

They wound up in King's Cross at Cittie of Yorke. They sat in a booth under bad lighting, which was probably best.

Harry tucked into his fish and chips like he hadn't eaten in days. It felt like he hadn't. Malfoy was more dignified. Harry drowned his fish in vinegar; Malfoy made a face and ate his unaltered, dabbing at the corners of his mouth with a napkin and washing everything down with moderate sips of ale.

Harry gulped down half his pint and came up gasping.

"Christ, Potter," Malfoy scoffed.

Harry couldn't help but flash the git a smile.

 

 

They left at closing, neither having meant to stay so long or drink so much.

"You shouldn't Apparate," Harry told Malfoy when he stumbled over nothing.

Lowered inhibitions stole Malfoy's indignation; he just shrugged. Harry took his arm and Disapparated.

"This is your place," Malfoy observed.

Harry grabbed him close, face in his neck. "That's right," he said, steering Malfoy into the bedroom, onto the bed. The plonker did look fine in tight trousers, Harry justified.

He fished Malfoy's cock out, fitting it between his lips and humming.

One more time in a bed wouldn't hurt.

"Christ, Potter..." Malfoy gasped.

 

 

Harry sucked Malfoy's cock, moving slow from root to silky tip and back again. Malfoy's hand fell heavily into his hair.

They set up a lazy rhythm until they couldn't even manage that. Harry laid his head down on Malfoy's thigh and sucked at the head, eyes closed, his own cock not rising enough to bother with. He was bloody exhausted.

Malfoy came on a whimper and a couple of involuntary thrusts.

Harry let the cock slip from his mouth and sighed.

"Christ, Potter..." Malfoy breathed.

Harry fell asleep, his head on Malfoy's thigh, Malfoy's fingers tangled in his hair.

 


End file.
